This invention concerns carbon dioxide cleaning systems for data storage tape.
Lasers and similar sources of energy may be used to write tracks into the surface of magnetic data storage tape. Such writing techniques can generate debris that may adversely affect the product if not removed before, during, and after other manufacturing processes. Debris may also adversely affect the equipment in which the tapes are subsequently used. Various methods for cleaning magnetic data storage tapes are known, including fabrics which physically contact the tape surface and burnishing techniques.
The invention provides systems and methods of thermal control in the carbon dioxide cleaning of data storage tapes to reduce or prevent condensation on the surface of the media during the cleaning process.
One aspect of the invention is a system for reducing condensation on data storage tape during carbon dioxide cleaning. The system comprises at least one rigid surface on which the tape is supported under tension over a contact distance (e.g., a capstan). A carbon dioxide delivery system comprises one nozzle per rigid surface. Each nozzle is directed to strike the tape at an impingement point within the contact distance of its respective rigid surface. A heating system maintains the surface temperature of the tape, as measured near each impingement point, above ambient dew point.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of reducing condensation on data storage tape during carbon dioxide cleaning. This method comprises supporting the tape under tension over a contact distance on at least one rigid surface (e.g., over the wrapping angle of a capstan). Carbon dioxide is directed through at least one nozzle per rigid surface at an impingement point within the contact distance of that rigid surface. By maintaining surface temperature of the tape, as measured near each impingement point, above ambient dew point, condensation is reduced.